Passionate
by Zane's Girl- Jo
Summary: It was times like these, when all he wanted to do was sit her in front of the mirror in their bedroom and point out everything he loved about her. Established McGiva.


**Rifiuto: No****n Miriena**

**Passionate **

**Summary: It was times like these, when all he wanted to do was sit her in front of the mirror in their bedroom and point out everything he loved about her. Established McGiva. **

******************A/N: My muse seems to have a thing for MommyZiva/PregnantZiva- maybe because she would be just so adorable pregnant, and writing her that way- especially in_ No Strings Attached_- was quite fun, especially with the outcome being a cute little McGiva baby.**

She took a deep breath, running the brush quickly through her hair before pulling it back in a messy bun. Barefoot, dressed in a pair of ivory-colored capris and a dark green tank top, she stepped out of the bedroom, heading downstairs towards the kitchen. She could hear her daughter's unintelligible babble coming from the backyard, and quickly poked her head out the window to see the backyard filled with family.

Tony had her daughter, Eliana, on his lap; making funny faces and getting the ten-month-old to giggle. Abby sat beside him, head on his shoulder, watching the baby. She could see Gibbs and Ducky chatting with Tim, and took the opportunity to dart back into the kitchen, unnoticed. The small family barbacue at the McGee's house was going well, but Ziva couldn't deny that for some reason, she felt as though she didn't belong. She glanced down at her clothing; she was haphazardly put together- not unusual- but she often managed to look a little more put together than the way she currently looked. But since the baby-

She heard Tim chuckle at something Ducky said, some story the old M.E. was telling, and felt herself smile softly. She loved hearing Tim laugh; loved watching him smile, seeing his green eyes light up with that thirst for knowledge he possessed. She loved going to the bookstore with him, watching as he silently walked among the shelves, fingers skimming the edges of the spines as he silently read each one; pulling one out to read it if it captured his attention. She loved listening to him talk about the various subjects in history he was fascinated by: the last of the Romanov Dynasty, spies of the Civil War, the Kennedy assassinations, the March on Washington, Challenger Disaster, an array of subjects and historical significance that spanned from early America to the late eighties. Her husband had a passion for knowledge and the written word like she'd never seen before.

If only she possessed a little of his passion.

"But you are passionate. About him. About NCIS. About Lia." She sighed, brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"I should hope you're passionate about Lia, you're her mother, after all." She glanced over her shoulder as his strong arms wrapped around her waist from behind, and he pressed a kiss to the space where her neck and shoulder met.

"What are you doing in here? Ducky had a willing audience to listen to his stories." She replied, reaching down and covering his hand with hers. He 'hmmed' softly against her throat, and she rolled her eyes.

"I heard you moving about, and decided to come bring you out to join the party. We've been waiting for you." She sighed, turning in his arms. Silent, she reached out, playing with the button on his shirt, not meeting his green gaze.

"I'm sorry I overslept- I did not mean to. I just-" She sighed deeply.

"You were exhausted. Lia kept us both up all night, because of her fever. It wasn't your fault. You stop blaming yourself, Zi. Besides, her fever broke about six this morning; I took care of her. You needed the sleep." He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Besides, you look beautiful." She glared at him, and he returned it, pulling her close. "You are. I wouldn't be telling you if you didn't."

"You mean you _would_ be telling me if I wasn't." She replied, pulling away. He groaned; it was times like these when he wanted to shake her, wanted to sit her down in front of the mirror in their bedroom and point out everything he absolutely loved about her. She didn't see her own beauty, never had, and Tim was tired of her not believing it when he told her she was beautiful.

"Would you just get out there?" He asked, going to her and gently shoving her towards the door. She turned to him, reaching up and grabbing his hands as he walked her back towards the door. By the time they reached the porch, he had her in his arms, walking her backwards, a triumphant grin on his face. He leaned down, pressing a kiss to her lips as Ducky spoke up,

"Ah, I see young Timothy has managed to drag Ziva outside finally! How are you, my dear?" Tim let her go, and she turned to the old M.E., giving him a small smile.

"I'm good, Ducky. And you?" She asked, going to him and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Very well, my dear. And your little Eliana appears to be in better health." She nodded, turning to see Tony standing with Eliana in front of him, holding tight to his hands on the grass. Ziva gave her daughter a big smile, going to the baby and kneeling down directly in front of her. Tony glanced at Tim and then Ziva and grinned, slowly releasing the baby's hands. The child reached for her mother, and Ziva enveloped her in a hug, holding her daughter close.

"There's my baby girl!" She said, pressing a kiss to the baby's dark curls and standing. She slowly pulled away, staring into her daughter's beautiful green eyes. "Are you feeling better, huh?" The baby giggled, reaching for her mother's lips, and Ziva pressed a kiss to her small, chubby hand. Tim watched, silent, as his wife nudged her nose gently against their daughter's.

Yes, Ziva was definately passionate about her family.

"Daddy!" Eliana reached for him, and he set his cup down, heading towards his family. He scooped his daughter into his arms, pressing a kiss to he head before pulling Ziva close and kissing her quickly.

And he was just as passionate about them.


End file.
